1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a transparent OLED device having an improved electrical characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device may display an image based on a light emitted by pixels. Each pixel may include an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”). The OLED may emit a light having a predetermined wavelength depending on a type of an organic material. The OLED may include one of various types of organic materials for emitting one among a red colored light, a green colored light and a blue colored light, for example. The lights having different colors may be combined to form an image in the OLED device.
Recently, a research for a transparent OLED device is in progress. In the transparent OLED device, a thin film transistor or an OLED may be manufactured to be transparent.